Communications, data transmission, and various other systems that transmit information can employ a plurality of optical fibers, due to, at least in part, their signal transmission capabilities, which greatly exceed those of some electrical conductors. For example, signals may travel along optical fibers with less loss compared to electrical conductors, and optical fibers can also be immune to electromagnetic interference.